Prophecy
by Bumble Bee2
Summary: One-Shot Sorry, I can't really say anything without giving out the point of the story. I will, however, tell you that it does have something to do with the prophecy in OotP. Read OotP first! And, I will tell you that it is HH.m R&R! First fic on HP!


**Hey! Bumble Bee here! Check it out, my first HP fic! I've been wanting to write one of these forever, but I hadn't come up with a plot yet. And here it is**.  
  
**_Bob-George: I'm kinda disappointed with it._**  
  
**Ah, be quite Bob-George. Oh, sorry, I already introduced Bob-George to the Lizzie Mcguire section, but he isn't known here. Anyway, Bob-George does my disclaimers, so I don't actually have to go through the pain of saying them. So, take it away Bob-George!  
  
_Bob-George: Bumble Bee does not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. She doesn't own much except this plot,, cause she's a poor old sap._  
  
Shut up Bob-George. Anyway, on with the story! **

--------------------------------------------  
  
Prophecy  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It was the December of the seventh years' last year at Hogwarts. The students were preparing for the trip home over the holiday, but that wasn't the topic on the minds of the wizarding world. The Great War was taking place and most wizards were either fighting in the war, or sitting in St. Mungo's waiting to be told to go back to the front line. Everyone wondered how it would end. Everyone except three young Gryffindors and an old headmaster.  
  
Harry Potter sat quietly on his four-poster bed in the boy's dormitories, waiting for Dumbledore to call. On his lap sat a book filled with moving pictures, smiling at him, waving, dancing, being all-around carefree. Those days were only a memory to him.  
  
He flipped through pictures of his parents. The couple smiled at him, waving at the camera, his mother blowing kisses. He felt a pain burn inside of him as he remembered them talking; his only memory of them. He shed a hot tear and punched the spine of the book.  
  
Flipping the page, he saw a picture of his godfather, Sirius Black. His jaw locked and he remembered the last moments of the thought murderer. He remembered everything: the Department of Mysteries, the Brain Room, the Death Room, the Prophecy- He was brought back to the future at the thought of the task at hand. He was to fight Voldemort and murder him, or be murdered himself.  
  
He closed the book and rose from the bed and walked to the window. The great expanse of Hogwarts' grounds was filled with students, throwing snowballs, making snowmen and snow angels. A small group was walking off to Hogsmeade, others too fearful to leave the safety of Hogwarts until necessary. He realized how much he was going to miss the school. Whether he lived or died, he still wouldn't see the castle for much longer.  
  
A knock at the door woke him from his trance. It opened to reveal Harry's best-friend, Hermione Granger. She had changed since their fifth year. Sure, she had changed physically, but not by much. Just the fact that she straightened her hair every morning with a Muggle invention called a straightener. But her personality had become worried. Harry could see that. She no longer cared as much about her studies, and was often as confused about a subject as the rest of the class. One would often find her wandering the boundaries of the lake.  
  
Sometimes, when she was particularly unhappy, she would go into the Forest. Nobody really knew why. Nobody but Harry that is. She would go to see Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother. Even though Ron knew about the giant hidden on school grounds, he had figured that they had left him to Hagrid to deal with after Grawp had chased off the centaurs. Grawp had taken a liking to her in fifth year, and she would visit him often. She had taught him how to speak perfect English and had almost become something of an adopted sister. She told Grawp everything. Grawp even knew things Harry didn't. He was like her diary, in a way. Although Harry did know why she would go into the Forest, he never really knew the reason why she had become so worried. Nobody, except for Grawp and Hermione herself really knew for sure.  
  
"Harry? Dumbledore said we're leaving tomorrow. He wanted to know if you're ready." She said quietly, moving to stand beside him.  
  
"What do you think 'Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Right. Didn't think so." She sighed in understanding.  
  
"I mean, he's basically asking if I'm ready to face the challenge of standing against Voldemort alone waiting for-"  
  
"Whoa, hey, who ever said you were going alone?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"What? Are you thinking of- no, Hermione you are not coming with me." Harry said sternly.  
  
"Yes I am Harry. I am." She sighed again.  
  
"No Hermione! Even if I didn't care enough about you to let you come with me, the prophecy said-"  
  
"The prophecy said nothing of you going alone! On the contrary, the prophecy said I was to go with you!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"What? The prophecy doesn't even mention you, and you know it! I told you last Christmas! The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches."  
  
"I know that prophecy! I'm not even talking about that prophecy!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"What are you talking about? What other prophecy is there?" Harry asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know? Dumbledore never told you?" Hermione questioned quietly.  
  
"Never told me what?" Harry wondered suspiciously.  
  
"Harry, I'm talking about the other prophecy. My prophecy." Hermione stared at him, her eyes starting to gather tears.  
  
"What do you mean your prophecy?" Harry asked. He was confused. He hadn't heard of another prophecy. What hadn't Dumbledore told him?  
  
"Don't you remember? You didn't hear? At the Department of Mysteries, in the Prophecy Room. Remember when Bellatrix aimed that Stupefy spell at you, but Malfoy deflected it? It hit two prophecies, remember? One of them had my name on it Harry."  
  
Harry stared at her in bewilderment. How hadn't he known this? How hadn't he heard it when it broke?  
  
"Do you want to know what it said?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"It said, 'The one who can save the Dark Lord's equal is here...born to those who are not pure...they meet on a metal snake...and when the time comes for the Evil One's equal to face his greatest task...at the solstice will come a new power...that will come from within her...and they together will succeed..." Hermione trailed off. She closed her eyes and thought of what she just said.  
  
Another silence followed.  
  
"Are you sure it's you? I mean, well, I guess..." he too trailed off thinking.  
  
"I'm sure Harry. I talked to Dumbledore and it all fits! Born to those who are not pure; it means pure-blooded Harry. My parents are Muggles. They meet on a metal snake; it's not hard to figure out, a train! I met you on a train. We're prepared to fight tomorrow , Harry. Do you realize what tomorrow is? It's December 21st! The Winter Solstice! The power that comes from within her; it's-"She stopped suddenly and threw her hand to her mouth, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.  
  
Harry looked up, "Hermione, what is it?"  
  
She removed her hand and said quickly, "Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
He took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes, "It's not nothing, Hermione! It's in a prophecy. It could be the difference of whether we live or die tomorrow."  
  
She saw in his eyes curiosity, hope, a sense of begging...and worry? She sighed, defeated.  
  
"All right." She sighed again, "The power that comes from within her, within me, is the same power that the Dark Lord knows not."  
  
Harry gasped, "Really? What is it then? I've been trying to think of it for two years and I've still come up with zilch!" He remarked.  
  
"Seriously?" she looked at him astonished, "I knew you could be thick sometimes, but this is over the edge!"  
  
"Thanks for the self-esteem boost. Now come on, what is it?" He begged.  
  
"It's love, Harry. Love." Hermione looked down at the ground, suddenly interested with her shoes.  
  
"What? That's not right." Hermione looked up at him confused, "I've already thought of that. Voldemort has known love. He just hates it. It is a power the Dark Lord knows. His mother loved him, for instance." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore thought of that too. But you're missing the point. Harry, his mother loved him, yes. But she didn't love him..." she took a deep breath and stared out the window for a moment.  
  
"She didn't love him..." Harry pressed.  
  
Hermione looked up and straight into Harry's emerald green orbs, "She didn't love him, Harry, the same way," She paused, "The same way I love you."  
  
Harry sat shocked for a moment. "What?"  
  
"She didn't love him the way I love you, Harry! The way that every time that I see you, I get chills that run up my spine. Or how the way you smile makes me forget all of my worries. Or when you hug me, or you know, save me, from a Dementor, or whatever, we're the only two people in the room. Harry, she doesn't have the same, pure, true, deep, head-over-heels love that I have for you!" Her eyes now showed a mixture of emotions. Worry, concern, shame, relief, and of course, love all shown in her cinnamon brown orbs.  
  
Harry was speechless. His best friend, the girl of his dreams, just confessed love to him. What is there to say? Nothing. So he said nothing.  
  
He leaned in slowly, inch by inch until finally, his lips met hers, and the confession of their love was sealed with a kiss. It was all it was made up to be, in fairy tales and such. Fireworks, angels signing, no one else on the planet, all the worries in the world disappeared kind of kiss. When they pulled away, from lack of oxygen, they smiled.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Harry answered happily, and kissed her once more.  
  
"You know," Hermione said when they had pulled away again, "that wasn't all of the prophecy."  
  
"Really? What else is there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, 'And together they will succeed...through all trials that face them...till death do they part."  
  
"Oh really? And what do you suppose that means?" Harry smiled mischievously.  
  
"I donno. What do you think?" Hermione giggled slightly.  
  
"Why, I don't know Mrs. Potter. We'll just have to figure it out, won't we." They laughed.  
  
Another silence.  
  
"Hmm...Mrs. Potter. You know, I don't mind the sound of that." Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry laughed, "Well, lets get through tomorrow first, deal?" He put his hand out for a handshake.  
  
She took his hand, "Deal."  
  
They turned toward the window and watched as the sun began to set.  
  
"So," Hermione said, after several minutes of silence, "I'll ask you again. Dumbledore wanted to know if you're ready. Are you?"  
  
Harry smiled and took her in his arms, "As long as you're there with me, I'm ready for anything."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Hey! What do you think? This is a one-shot, but if it goes over well, I might do an epilogue. I'm not the chapter story kind of person, as you'll know if you've read Life, Love, and Lizzie. I haven't updated that since, I donno, the beginning of 2004. Maybe earlier. I donno. But if I do get good reviews, I will continue with a follow up or something. This is the first story in a series-type-thing. It's not really a series, just a lot of stories with basically the same plot. I hope to get the next one out sometime in July, early August. I would get it out sooner, but I'm researching for an unnamed original piece. Anyway, yeah. Read and Review!  
  
Stay Sweet,  
  
Bumble Bee**


End file.
